


Le terrible pirate Roberts

by GadgetoQueer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, F/M, Princess Bride, Trans FtM, Transidentité, femme pansexuelle, retrouvailles, soirée déguisée
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GadgetoQueer/pseuds/GadgetoQueer
Summary: Camille se rend à une soirée de nouvel an sans grand enthousiasme.Elle fait une rencontre qui la plonge dans de vieux souvenirs.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Le terrible pirate Roberts

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écrit ce texte il y a sept ou huit ans.   
> Il est peut-être un peu maladroit sur la transidentité, mais j'y suis attaché. Parce qu'à l'époque je me définissais comme lesbienne, alors qu'aujourd'hui je me définis comme non-binaire, mais que mes questionnements sur le (mon) genre transparaissaient dans beaucoup de mes textes.

Je suis en retard. Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller à cette soirée et maintenant je suis là, devant la porte d'entrée et j'hésite à sonner. Mais je sais qu'Agathe m'en voudra si je ne viens pas, ça fait des jours qu'elle me tanne, qu'elle me dit que je ne peux pas passer le nouvel an toute seule. Elle sent que ça ne va pas, elle a raison mais comment lui dire que je n'ai envie de rien, que je ne veux voir personne, encore moins passer une soirée au milieu de tas d'inconnus. Je respire à fond, j'essaie de me donner une contenance, et voilà, je sonne. C'est elle qui vient m'ouvrir et ça me soulage. Je n'ai pas envie de faire semblant. Elle le voit bien dans mon regard.

\- Camille! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu sois venue !

Elle me prend dans ses bras, et je sais que c'est vrai. Je laisse aller ma tête contre son épaule. Elle me soutient, elle est mon pilier. A tel point que Loïc en a été jaloux longtemps, avant de comprendre que non, je n'allais pas lui piquer sa copine. Elle me fait entrer dans l'appartement, des gens partout, un brouhaha, je reconnais des filles croisées au hasard des soirées, certaines conquêtes d'un soir. Je suis fatiguée du microcosme lesbien, je me demande bien ce que je fais là. Agathe me traine dans la cuisine, me tend un verre.

\- Tu ne t'es pas déguisée...

\- Ça t'étonne ?

\- Non, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi !

Elle me fait un clin d'œil et va farfouiller dans un coin. Elle me rapporte une veste et un chapeau.

\- Je te dessine des moustaches ?

Elle ne doute de rien, ça me fait rire, comme si elle ne connaissait pas déjà la réponse. J'enfile mon « déguisement », me tourne vers elle.

\- Alors ?

Elle soupire, puis me sourit.

\- Je sais que je n'aurais pas mieux, alors je m'en contenterais. Allez, profite de la soirée!

J'aperçois Loïc au loin, qui me fait un petit signe de la main. Agathe est déjà partie vers d'autres de ses invités. Je bois mon verre, et m'en ressers un autre avant de me diriger dans le salon. Je croise quelques connaissances, me sens obligée de faire un semblant de conversation même si mon esprit est ailleurs. Au bout d'un temps, qui me semble infini, je m'affale dans un canapé bientôt rejointe par une fille que je connais de vue. Je me sens épuisée soudain, et elle me parle, elle me parle, j'acquiesce de temps en temps. Elle sent l'alcool, elle a bu, trop, et je vois bien dans ses yeux qu'elle me veut, là tout de suite. Je m'imagine l'entrainer dans les toilettes, la plaquer contre la porte, enfoncer mes doigts en elle. Elle pose sa main sur ma cuisse et je me sens écœurée. Je n'ai pas envie de ça, je n'en ai plus envie. J'ai besoin d'air. Je me lève, je ne dis rien, je ne m'excuse pas, je n'en suis plus là. Je brave la foule et respire enfin, une fois arrivée sur le balcon de la cuisine. Je reprends mes esprits, me penche sur la balustrade pour regarder en bas.

\- Tout va bien ?

Je sursaute. Je me croyais seule. Derrière moi, un jeune homme, que je n'avais pas vu dans l'obscurité, une cigarette à la main. Il est tout en noir, un masque sur les yeux et un foulard noir sur la tête. Je pense tout de suite à Princess Bride et à son terrible pirate Roberts, me demande si c'est volontaire... Je replonge dans mon enfance et je me revois devant ce film qui ne m'a jamais lassée malgré le nombre incalculable de fois où je l'ai vu. Je repense à d'autres souvenirs aussi, que je chasse immédiatement... Je suis un peu troublée, j'ai trop chaud. Mon chapeau me gêne, je l'enlève.

\- Camille ?

\- On se connait ?

Je le regarde, j'essaie de le reconnaître sous son déguisement mais il ne me dit rien. Non pas que je puisse vraiment faire confiance à ma mémoire de ce côté-là...

\- Désolée, je ne suis pas du tout physionomiste...

Il me dévisage étrangement. Je suis mal à l'aise.

\- Ce n'est rien.

De quoi parle-t-il ? Du fait que je ne le reconnaisse pas, de ma gêne ? Mais qui est-ce ? J'ai l'impression de le connaître, mais ma mémoire me fait défaut. Il se rapproche un peu et s'appuie sur la balustrade, avant de reposer sa question.

\- Tout va bien ?

J'ai envie de lui répondre : quelle importance, mais je n'ai pas envie de m'épancher devant un... inconnu ?

\- Mais... On se connait ?

Il rit.

\- Il y a de l'écho ce soir, mais personne ne semble disposé à répondre !

Je le regarde longuement. Pourquoi suis-je si troublée par ce garçon ? On se fixe, on s'observe, on... s'apprivoise, doucement...

\- Je... Tu veux que je te ramène un truc à boire ?

Je me maudis intérieurement, pourquoi ai-je dit ça, c'est stupide ! Il va croire que je le drague ! Et là, il me répond :

\- Comme vous voudrez.

Cette phrase, ce film... Mon cœur rate un battement et je le regarde sidérée, ce n'est pas possible ! Je tremble de tout mon corps et mes yeux plongent dans les siens, je dois bien me rendre à l'évidence !

\- C'est toi ?

Ai-je parlé, ai-je pensé, ai-je chuchoté ? Je n'en sais rien. Ma main s'approche de sa joue, sans oser la toucher. Je veux enlever ce masque, je n'ose pas. Alors il le fait pour moi. Et je découvre ce visage, que je connais sans le reconnaître vraiment.

\- Comment... Comment je dois t'appeler ?

\- Pierre.

\- Pierre...

J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras et en même temps... En même temps, je lui en veux ! Je lui donne un coup de poing dans la poitrine, pas très fort mais ça le surprend.

\- Aïe !

\- Comment as-tu pu disparaître comme ça ! Je t'ai cru mort tu sais!

\- Je sais...

Nous restons silencieux un moment. Je ne peux détacher mon regard de son visage, pour essayer d'en déceler les similitudes et les différences.

\- Pourquoi es-tu parti comme ça ?

\- J'avais besoin de me trouver...

\- Sans moi ?

\- Oui... Sans toi... Tu as toujours aimé les filles, il fallait que je m'éloigne, que je sois seul pour prendre ma décision.

\- Mais c'est toi que j'aimais... Tu ne me faisais pas confiance ?

\- Ce n'était pas la question...

Il pose sa main sur la mienne, je vois dans ses yeux tout ce qu'il a dû surmonter tout seul. Il est plus fort qu'avant, je peux le deviner. Nous sommes perdus dans nos pensées, dans nos souvenirs. Et puis tout s'agite dans l'appartement derrière nous, jusqu'à ce que nous entendions tout le monde crier bonne année. Les verres s'entrechoquent pour trinquer.  
Il me sourit.

\- Tu détestes toujours autant ce moment ?

\- Oui, toujours. Restons ici, le temps que les embrassades se terminent. Je suis sûre que tout le monde nous a oubliés de toute façon.

\- En parlant d'embrassade, peut-être qu'on peut quand même se souhaiter une bonne année tous les deux... Comme au bon vieux temps ?

Je ris.

\- Tu n'as pas changé !

\- Oh, si peu !

Ça le fait rire aussi. Il m'attire doucement contre lui et je ne peux résister à sa bouche. Je colle mes lèvres contre les siennes, je retrouve mon amour perdu. C'est doux, c'est tendre. Il m'enlace, je suis tout contre son corps, dans sa chaleur... Et je frémis un peu en sentant quelque chose au niveau de son entrejambe qui frotte contre mon bas ventre. Je le serre plus fort, profite de ce moment.

\- Tu as froid ? Tu trembles...

\- Je ne sais pas... Je veux rester dans tes bras, je peux ?

Il embrasse mon front, mon crâne, joue avec une mèche de mes cheveux.

\- Oui mais allons nous mettre au chaud à l'intérieur.

Il glisse sa main dans la mienne et je le suis. Les effusions du nouvel an se sont calmées, les gens discutent tranquillement. Nous nous glissons discrètement dans la chambre d'Agathe et Loïc. Je referme la porte derrière moi et retrouve aussitôt ma place dans les bras de Pierre. Je voudrais rester là éternellement, ne plus me poser de questions. Ma main caresse son torse plat et je l'embrasse à nouveau. Il me serre fort et sa langue commence à chercher la mienne, timidement, comme s'il attendait mon accord. Et je me sens fondre, je veux sentir sa peau, je veux sentir son corps. Ma bouche descend dans son cou, pendant que je défais les boutons de sa chemise. Mes mains le caressent, découvrent, redécouvrent. Mes yeux se posent sur lui. Il m'attire vers le lit où il s'allonge. A califourchon sur lui, je continue mon exploration. Je ne peux détacher mon regard de ces cicatrices horizontales sur son torse, je les effleure. J'ai toujours été fascinée par les cicatrices. Je reconnais celle sur son ventre, qu'il s'est faite au moment où nous étions ensemble.

\- Tu es beau...

Je réfléchis, trop. Il le sent et c'est lui qui prend les choses en mains. Il se relève, enlève ma veste puis mon haut. Je suis en soutien-gorge à présent, il me regarde. Je pense à mon corps qui a changé, qui a vieilli, grossi. Je me sens laide. Je pense aux autres corps que nous avons connus, que nous avons touchés, pendant toutes ces années. Je ne suis plus sûre de moi. Je me sens vierge à nouveau. Il sent toutes mes hésitations, les rouages de mon esprit. Il m'attire contre lui, me serre dans ses bras. Il respire mes cheveux.

\- Ton odeur m'a manqué...

Je lui souris. J'aimerais pouvoir débrancher mon cerveau et juste profiter de ce moment. Mais je vais faire l'amour à un fantôme, est-ce moi qui perd la raison ? Et si demain je me réveillais et qu'il n'était plus là, à nouveau... Il m'embrasse, me caresse. Je sens ses mains qui me déshabillent, sa bouche qui goûte ma peau. Je suis nue, il me regarde et je le sens troublé. Pourquoi s'arrête-t-il ? Il attrape doucement mon poignet. Je croise son regard.

\- Il n'y pas que toi qui as des cicatrices indélébiles...

Une vague de tristesse passe dans ses yeux. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait pitié de moi. Je ne veux pas.

\- Viens. Fais-moi oublier tout ça... S'il te plait...

Je l'attire à moi, je déboutonne son pantalon et encore une fois je doute, je ne sais pas comment faire l'amour à un garçon, j'ai peur de ne pas faire ce qu'il faut, peur des faire des gaffes...  
Il enlève son pantalon et je découvre un gode-ceinture couleur chair. Il ne me laisse plus le temps de penser. Son corps est sur le mien, il m'embrasse, me touche, me caresse, ses lèvres me sucent, sa langue me lèche, il est partout sur moi. Je veux le sentir en moi. Ai-je parlé ? Je ne sais plus mais le voilà entre mes jambes et il me prend, fort, je le serre contre moi. Je sens son corps musclé et il me fait oublier tout le reste, je suis à lui. Les coups longs et puissants de son sexe me font jouir tellement rapidement que j'en reste un peu étourdie. Mon corps accepte plus vite que mon esprit. Pierre n'en a pas assez, il me retourne, il veut mes fesses. Je sens ses doigts qui vont chercher de quoi lubrifier mon anus, il n'est pas doux, il est impatient, animal. Il veut me montrer que mon corps lui appartient, une nouvelle fois. Il dirige son sexe et il m'encule. Je crie, je gémis, dans un mélange de douleur et de plaisir. Je ne pense plus à rien qu'à son corps dans le mien. Nous ne faisons plus qu'un. Il embrasse, mordille, lèche, le haut de mon dos, ma nuque, mon oreille. Je frémis. Il sait très bien que c'est un endroit terriblement sensible.

\- Touche toi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je veux que tu jouisses pendant que je suis dans tes fesses.

Il continue ses vas et viens dans mes fesses et concentre toute l'attention de sa bouche sur mon oreille. Je glisse une main sous mon ventre et commence à jouer avec mon clitoris, je gémis plus fort et je l'entends lui aussi. Ses mouvements se font de plus en plus rapides et je me sens jouir à nouveau. Je crois entendre nos cris se mélanger. Je reste un moment sans bouger, je reprends mon souffle, lui est sur le dos, à côté de moi. J'approche mon visage du sien pour l'embrasser.

\- J'aimerais te toucher aussi, te prendre dans ma bouche...

Ma main descend le long de son ventre, avant de se glisser sous le harnais. Je sens un renflement... Il enlève doucement ma main, qu'il serre dans la sienne.

\- Je ne suis pas encore prêt pour ça.

Je le regarde dans les yeux.

\- Plus tard ?

Il me sourit, timidement.

\- Oui, plus tard.

Et je me fonds dans ses bras, et je m'endors contre son corps chaud qui me protège.


End file.
